Lex and Chloe Love vignettes
by writer247
Summary: Basically, I wanted to throw these romantic Lex and Chloe scenes out there and see what you guys think of them.


Just to preface this, someone wanted me to write Lex and Chloe scenes for them. So, I wrote these for her. She was writing her own fanfic and I believe these were her Lex and Chloe scenes. But, I don't think she ever finished her story. And, since people are still reading my old story, I figured I would share these with all of you. Who knows, I've thought about writing another fanfic, but just struggling on how I want to pursue it. Take off from my last story or pick up from all the things that have already happened in the past two seasons, and take it from there.  
  
So, without further adieu, my Lex and Chloe vignettes..  
  
Lex and Chloe sit in the back of the limo. He glances over at Chloe and she flashes him a coy little smile. He begins to beam himself as he reaches into his suit pocket and pulls out a jewelery case. He reaches for Chloe's hand and puts it in her palm. She looks surprised by the generous acts. "You know I didn't start going out with you, because I thought I'd score some really fine jewelery." Lex looks into her eyes, "I know, but I saw this and knew it was for you." He excitedly says, "Open it." Chloe hesitates and slowly opens the black case. A necklace of sparkling sapphires surrounded by clusters of diamonds shines back at Chloe, her eyes grow increasingly wider at the immense beauty before her. "It's...it's too much. I can't possibly accept this as a gift." Lex takes the necklace out and holds it in front of Chloe. "I saw these sapphires and I thought of the beauty in your eyes." Chloe chuckles for a second. And Lex is taken aback. "Why are you laughing?" Chloe looks playfully at Lex, "That was so sweet of you to say, but come on. That was a good line." Lex shakes his head in disbelief. "You think I'm feeding you lines?" Chloe caresses Lex's cheek and stares into his eyes. "You're lucky that I'm a sucker for cheesy lines." Lex smiles, keeping her gaze. "Oh you are? Well I'm a lucky guy." Chloe gentley kisses Lex's lips and he's totally taken by her tenderness. He puts the necklace on Chloe and kisses the top of her forehead. "I do believe I'm falling for you." Chloe fixes Lex's tie. "Gee, I hope someone's there to catch you." Lex runs his finger over the tiny sapphires. "I do hope it's you." He raises Chloe's chin and kisses her passionately. The world seems to melt away and Chloe is taken in by the moment.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
As they walk into the party together, Lex offers Chloe his arm. She gladly takes it and they make their way across the room. They reach their table and Lex holds out a chair for Chloe to sit in. "I didn't realize they'd be so many people," Chloe says as she fixes her wig. "Don't worry, none of them know who you are," Lex says as he takes the seat next to her. Chloe surveys the room and sees all the elegant and beautiful women making small talk. "Do I look okay?" Chloe says with a hint of insecurity. "Hey, look at me," Lex says soothingly. "My eyes are on you." Chloe radiates at his comment. "May I?" Lex offers her his hand and she takes it. He leads her out onto the dance floor and they glide across the floor in step with the music. Some of the guests take notice of the couple and whisper to each other. "I think we're being talked about?" Chloe says to Lex. He looks around the room and everyone looks away. He smiles back at Chloe. "Who cares, let them talk." He twirls Chloe around and then pulls her close. He stares at her lips wanting to kiss her in front of everyone. Chloe jokingly says, "You want to kiss me. You think I'm gorgeous." Lex holds back his laughter. "You're crazy." "I'm crazy, sexy, cool." Lex suddenly dips Chloe and she's taken off- guard. She stares up at Lex who's still wanting to kiss her lips. "If you keep looking at me like that, someone's going to need a cold shower tonight." Lex draws Chloe close to him again and she breathes in the scent of his cologne. Dr. (forget his name) walks into the party and sees Lex dancing with Chloe. He seems agitated and edgy. He walks through the crowd and zeros in on Lex and Chloe. He walks up to Lex and Chloe and the two of them stop dancing for a moment. "Mr. Luthor, I need to speak with you." Lex seems annoyed by the interruption. "I don't talk business on the off hours." "No, this isn't about business. This is about Dr. (forget his name)." Lex glances at Chloe. "Can you excuse me for one minute?" Chloe nods her head yes. Lex quickly takes Dr. (forget his name) by the arm and escorts him to somewhere more quiet. "I don't know who you are, but I'd advise you ..." The Dr. (forget his name) interrupts him, "You have something I need Mr. Luthor. And I guarantee I can make it worth your while if you give it to me." Lex seems intrigued by the offer. He pulls out his wallet, grabs a business card and hands it to the Dr. "Call my cell phone, we'll talk sometime." Lex looks over to the dance floor and another man is dancing with Chloe. He excuses himself and makes a beeline for Chloe. She seems happy to be dancing with another man, who's casually flirting with her. Lex walks up to the two of them and taps the man on the shoulder. "Excuse me, but my I cut in?" The man is totally surprised. "Mr. Luthor, I had no idea she was your date." "Well she is, and if you don't mind, I'm going to steal her from you." Lex grabs Chloe's hand and spins her into his arms. Chloe just giggles. Lex smiles at her and says,"I see how it is, I leave you for a few minutes and I'm easily replaced." Chloe caresses Lex's cheek and she slightly smiles and says,"No one could ever replace you. You want to get out of here?"  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Lex pins Chloe against the hotel door and kisses her passionately, he scrambles to try and find the room key in his pocket. He searches his pants pockets, no key. He searches his jacket pockets, no key. He searches the inside of his jacket pockets, no key. He stops kissing Chloe. "Dang it, where the hell did I put the room key?" Chloe seductively reaches into her purse and reaches for the room key, but she clumsily takes it out and it falls to the floor. The two of them reach for it and hit their heads together. Chloe holds her head for a second, "Oh my God, I'm so sorry." Lex slightly shakes his head as if he's trying to regain his balance. "No, I'm okay." He opens the door and sees the room filled with candles and the smell of lavendar fills the room. A bottle of champaign chills in a silver ice bucket and a bowl of strawberries are at the bar. He slowly walks into the room and Chloe excitedly follows him in. "What are you thinking?" she asks as she places her hand in his. "It's beautiful. I've never had anyone do this for me before. Lex turns to face Chloe and he just stares into her eyes. "You're amazing." He slowly kisses her on the lips and she allows herself to melt into him. When the kiss ends, Chloe walks over to the bar and reaches for the champaign. Lex says,"I'm not sure I should let a minor drink alcohol, I don't want to be accused of someone's downfall." Chloe unwraps the top of the bottle and begins to open it. Lex takes off his jacket and walks over to where Chloe is. She struggles with the bottle and Lex says, "Here, I'll do it." He reaches for the bottle, but the cork pops off and champaign sprays all over his suit and the cork heads straight into his groin area. Lex stops dead in his tracks and falls to his knees. He reaches for an end table and the candles on it move a bit toward the hotel curtains. His face turns three different shades of red. Chloe looks absolutely horrified. She put the bottle down and runs over to Lex. He's still unable to speak, but manages to mumble in pain. Chloe doesn't know what to do. He seduction plan seems to be going all wrong. "Lex! Oh my God! Lex, are you okay? I'm sooooo sorry." Lex says in a hi voice, "No, it's okay. I'll be okay. Just help up to the bed." Chloe grabs Lex's arm and helps him up to the bed. Lex regains most of his color back and notices how upset Chloe is. He runs his fingers through her hair. "Hey, I'm okay. Really. I think I'll still be able to have kids." "But look at you," Chloe points to his suit. "You're all wet and hurt. And this isn't how I planned how tonight was going to be." "How did you plan for tonight to go?" Chloe rolls her eyes, "Nevermind. This is a disaster." Lex holds both of Chloe's hands. "Look, let's just start over. Let's just pretend none of this just happened. Okay?" Lex smiles, "Okay?" He gets Chloe to smile too. "Good." Chloe gets up and puts a CD into the stereo system and "THANK YOU" by Dido begins to play. She turns to face Lex who is still sitting on the bed. She attempts to walk seductively to the bed, but her high heels take over and she stumbles a bit. She reaches for an end table and the candles are again knocked toward the hotel curtains. Lex reaches for her and she falls to the bed. He tries to keep from laughing, "Well, that was graceful." Chloe begins to get upset, "See, I told you, I can't do this. I can't be this seductress for you." Lex looks at Chloe and says, "Is that what this is about? You're trying to seduce me?" Chloe just shakes her head and looks away, "I so suck at this." Lex puts his hand under Chloe's chin and turns her head towards him, and he softly says, "Hey, you know what draws me to you? The fact that you can have all this confidence and still have this vulnerability. Why do we need to rush this? I think we're going at the right pace don't you?" Chloe's left speechless by Lex's compassion and she just nods her head yes. "You're all wet." Lex laughs and kisses her on the forehead. Chloe quickly grabs a towel from the bathroom and Lex takes off his wet shirt. Chloe stops for a second as she stares at Lex's chest. Lex reaches for Chloe's hand that has a firm grasp on the towel and pulls her closer to the bed. He leads her hand across his chest, so she can wipe the champaign from his skin. Chloe looks into Lex's eyes and she kisses him softly. She drops the towel to the floor and runs her hand across his chest to his neck and pulls him in for another kiss. He slowly lays back in the bed and his fingers run through Chloe's hair. He holds her in a passionate embrace and rolls on top of her. The slight hint of smoke begins to appear from the hotel curtains. Lex breaks free of the kiss for a moment, "Do you smell smoke?" Chloe is still caught in the moment and kisses Lex again. Suddenly the curtains catch on fire and Chloe can see it from the corner of her eye. She quickly pulls away and says, "Oh my God! Fire!" Lex jumps off the bed and pulls the curtains down to the floor and attempts to stomp it out with his foot. The fire grows bigger and Chloe is in a state of panic. She runs for the ice bucket and throws it at the fire and Lex, who's now soaked completely. Chloe looks too shocked to say anything. Lex shakes the ice cubes from his pants and says, "Well, the fire's out." Chloe bursts out in laughter and Lex soon follows, he wraps his arms around her and says, "You know, I'm beginning to think you just like seeing me wet." Chloe continues to laugh and Lex can only smile at her. "What am I going to do with you?" Chloe stops laughing, "Kiss me." Lex pulls her closer and kisses her full on the lips and she again feels her body melt into his.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
The sun's rays hit Chloe's face and she wakes up next to Lex. She stares at him peacefully sleeping and she snuggles closer to him. She lays her head against his bare chest, closes her eyes and listens to his heartbeating. Lex slowly awakens feeling Chloe next to him.  
  
He kisses the top of her head and she repositions herself so she can look into his smiling face.  
  
"Hey, sleepy head," she says and kisses his chest.  
  
"Morning."  
  
"I was listening to your heartbeat."  
  
"Yeah, and how did it sound?" He brings his hand up to brush her hair from her forehead.  
  
"Soothing. I never thought cuddling could feel so nice."  
  
Lex brings his other arm around so he can hold Chloe closer.  
  
"See Chloe. When it happens for us, you won't need to light a room full of candles just so something can happen between us." He kisses her forehead.  
  
"I know that now. I just wanted us to be together. I wanted this to be special."  
  
Lex turns his body and embraces Chloe and nuzzles her neck and she wraps her arms around his.  
  
"It was special. You almost set the room on fire, that was pretty memorable actually. I'll never forget that. In fact, I'm making a mental note to keep candles and champaign bottles away from you."  
  
Chloe jabs him in the stomach with her elbow and Lex laughs a little, then kisses the back of her neck and she feels a tingle throughout her body. "You know what I meant."  
  
Lex holds her tighter and whispers in her ear, "When we make love Chloe, it'll be the right time, the right place and it'll be about us. Not about a plan of seduction, or a room full of candles and romantic music playing in the background. Just us."  
  
Chloe can feel Lex's breath on her skin and closes her eyes for a moment. "I know, I just thought that's what women do, you know? That's what couple's do when they're in a relationship." She pauses and whispers, "I wanted to give you me."  
  
Chloe turns her body around and faces Lex and looks into his eyes. He caresses her face with his hand and she kisses his palm.  
  
"It's not that I don't want you and I want to make this clear. I want you so badly, especially with what you're wearing right now, I mean, wow."  
  
Chloe giggles as she remember's the salesperson at Victoria's Secret telling her that the outfit she had picked would take her boyfriend's breath away.  
  
Lex runs his fingers through her hair. "But, I want it to be because it's right for you and not because you think I expect it. You know what I'm trying to say? I know that you want it to be special and I just don't want you to regret anything, because that would..."  
  
Chloe kisses Lex. He's taken by surprise and she says, "We'll wait." She kisses him softly and says, "We'll wait."  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chloe looks at the city skyline from the hotel balcony and then leans over to watch the activity from the street below. The view from the penthouse makes all of them look like ants and it reminds her of when she'd go to the toy store and look at the train displays and how there would be tiny models of towns with people for the trains to pass through.  
  
Lex comes out to join her and wraps his arms around and kisses her cheek. He looks up at the blue sky and for a moment feels completely at ease. Chloe sways in his arms and says, "I wish we could stay here forever. Everything feels so right here."  
  
Lex sways with her and replys, "It's nice here. We're away from everyone. No worrying about someone seeing us. No hiding that we're together, we could just get lost in the choas of the city."  
  
Chloe turns around but Lex keeps his arms around her. "Do you think anyone at the party might've thought I looked too young for you? I mean, I know I was wearing a disguise and all, but what if people saw through it?"  
  
Lex shrugs his shoulders, "Nah, I thought you looked at least 20 and who cares what they think. I thought we weren't going to let the age difference bother us?"  
  
"I know, we weren't, but society doesn't exactly approve of teenage girls dating adult men."  
  
"Well, I don't care what society thinks. Society can kiss my ass."  
  
Chloe laughs and she holds his face in her hands. "You're such a rebel. Such the angst ridden bad boy."  
  
"Is that why I'm so attractive. I'm like a rebel without a cause."  
  
Chloe gently traces the lines of his face with her finger and says, "No. I see you. I see the man you want to become and I see you fight against the man people think you are. That's what draws me to you."  
  
Lex is left speechless as he looks into her compassionate eyes. He pulls her close and leans down to kiss her lips. This time he feels himself melt into her and the emotions he can't suppress. _________________________________________________________________________  
  
Lex watches as she rearranges her wig in the mirror and checks her make-up one last time. She notices Lex's gaze and says, "What are you looking at?"  
  
"You."  
  
"I know you're looking at me, but why?"  
  
Lex walks up to her and the two of them are facing the mirror. He brings her long flowing locks draps them over her shoulders.  
  
"You're amazing. You know that?" Chloe smiles and touches Lex's hand. He takes her hand and kisses it. "You say you see me." He uses the mirror to make eye contact with her. "Well, you allow me to be seen. You let me be the man I want to be. You give me a haven to feel secure in. You, Chloe Sullivan have let me into your life and it makes everything real."  
  
"Well aren't you Mr. Romantic."  
  
He turns Chloe to face him. "I'm being serious. I'm not feeding you some line. You look at me and I want to become that man."  
  
"You don't need to become anyone for me. I don't want you to think that I want to change you. That's not why I said those things."  
  
"See, that's what I'm talking about. You say things that just make me feel "  
  
"You are great. 


End file.
